onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Saber
| affiliation = Spade Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Unknown }} Saber is a member of the Spade Pirates. Appearance Saber is an average-sized, muscular man with slightly tanned skin, long legs, and long brown hair. He has a short, stubbly beard. He wears a blue-gray jacket with a light-color band on the arm, gray pants that cut off above his ankle, and light-colored boots. He also wears a headphones, a brown belt with a circle design, and a cream hat that has a red cross-like emblem on it. In his concept art, Saber has a more-pointed chin, longer hair, and more consolidated facial features, including a small nose, small eyes, and a wide, narrow-lipped mouth. Personality Saber cares greatly about his captain, Portgas D. Ace, since he was willing to defend him from Edward Newgate. He has some knowledge about the pirate world, as he knew about Jinbe and his reputation. Saber can also be somewhat disrespectful, laughing at Deuce's adventure diary despite the fact that it his main aspiration of their travels. Relationships Portgas D. Ace Like the rest of the Spade Pirates, Saber cares greatly for his captain, warning Ace about Jinbe and defending him from a Yonko. However, Saber was not seen during the Battle of Marineford. Masked Deuce Most of the Spade Pirates' crew members (excluding Skull, Mihar, and Kotatsu) read and laughed at Deuce's poor writing in his adventure diary. Because of this, their names were excluded from the diary. Abilities and Powers Saber's abilities are unknown, but he and his crew were easily defeated by Newgate. Weapons Saber fights with two short swords that resemble sabers. It is unknown how proficient he is with using them. History Making their Mark Saber joined the Spade Pirates and traveled with Ace as he made a name for himself. He helped fight off a group of bounty hunters, and, when Isuka infiltrated the crew's ship, he surrounded the Marine Ensign alongside his crewmates. However, she easily fended them off. After the confrontation, the crew reached Sabaody Archipelago. While they waited for their ship to be coated, Saber and his crewmates explored the island and secretly read Deuce's adventure diary. They laughed at his poor writing skills, leading Deuce to exclude their names from the diary. At one point, the Spade Pirates were shipwrecked in Wano Country. The people from Amigasa Village were starving to death, so they tied the entire crew and stole all their food. The crew watched the villagers finish their meal and then broke out. Instead of attacking, Ace asked the villagers where he could get them dessert. They stayed in Amigasa Village for a few weeks and became good friends with Tama. Encountering Whitebeard When his captain was fighting Jinbe, Saber warned him about the fish-man's strength. After Ace and Jinbe tied, Saber and the other Spade Pirates defended their captain against Edward Newgate and were easily defeated. They were then taken into the Whitebeard Pirates like their captain. Saber has not been seen since his joining. Major Battles *Spade Pirates vs. Bounty hunters *Spade Pirates vs. Isuka *Spade Pirates vs. Edward Newgate Anime and Manga Differences Saber's design was greatly simplified from his manga version, ditching his headphones and decreasing the intricacy of his belt design. The coloration of his coat was also changed from a light-colored band on his arm to a changed sleeve on his forearm. References Site Navigation ca:Saber ru:Сэйбер es:Saber fr:Saber Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Spade Pirates Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Swordsmen